


Breakfast in Bed

by WelshCakes68



Series: The Surrogate [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, F/F, F/M, Modern Era, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration into how different the concept of <em>Breakfast in Bed</em> can be between two completely different couples, yet end the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an unpublished Modern AU universe I’m working on called **The Surrogate**. A couple of other one-shots in this universe have been put up on AO3 but it can also be read as a stand-alone piece if you’re not familiar.

# Breakfast in Bed

"Ta da!" Margaery presented with a flourish, raising the breakfast tray high so that Sansa could see it from where she was draped over Margaery’s bed, the bed sheets, frustratingly, covering her modesty.

"Mmmmmm. I smell lemon cakes." Sansa pronounced sleepily, lifting her head slightly at the scent to take in the array of fruits, pastries, cakes and a single, thornless, red-tipped yellow rose, all presented immaculately on the tray. Sansa’s unfocused and bleary blue eyes followed Margaery across the room though she made no move to grab her glasses from the bedside table just yet.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm." Margaery agreed. "I know what you like." She smiled down at Sansa as she sat on the bed, placing the tray between them as Sansa instantly flushed red, making Margaery grin wickedly. "Not exactly how I meant it but I love where your head is at, Sweet Girl." Margaery teased and couldn’t resist leaning down slightly to press a gentle kiss to Sansa's crown, inhaling deeply and detecting the faint, lingering scent of chlorine which clung to Sansa’s hair from last night’s training in the pool. Margaery could admit to herself, if not anyone else, that though it was strange, the smell of chlorine now seemed to turn her on slightly because it was so irrevocably linked to Sansa in her subconscious.

Sansa appeared to ignore the gentle teasing, helping herself to the largest cut of lemon cake, a haughty expression on her face, refusing to be embarrassed despite the blush still slowly receding from her cheeks.

They ate in silence for a moment, the sound of their quiet chewing the only noise in the air along with the occasional contented sigh from both girls.

Margaery noted from where she sat against the headboard that Sansa was looking at her quite intently from where she lay reclined against the plush pillows. "What?" Margaery asked curiously, feeling a little hot at Sansa’s expression though she wouldn't describe the look on her girlfriend's face as salacious...it was something else she couldn't quite name.

"I just think it's quite interesting to note." Sansa started then stopped prematurely, leaving her hanging while a small, playful smile curled the corner of her mouth. Margaery rolled her eyes at Sansa's subtle teasing, knowing that the redhead was taking advantage of her impatient nature.

"Fine! I'll bite!" Margaery huffed before leaning down and biting Sansa lightly through the light green, floral sheet, just below her left breast, making her jump and laugh. "What's interesting to note?"

"It is interesting to note," Sansa started with a giggle, readjusting herself slightly to slide her body a bit closer to Margaery’s on the bed, "that seeing you, in my swim team polo’s, now that you’re my girlfriend, inspires a completely different feeling compared to what it did previously."

"Hmmmmm." Margaery leered at her, finally noting the previously unnamed expression that Sansa was wearing as possessive. "I think I can finally admit to myself that it wasn’t the lovely shade of powder blue that kept tempting me to steal your team shirts." Margaery admitted, thinking it was more likely the word _STARK_ emblazoned across the shoulders that was the motive for this crime.

"Kept? Past tense? Does that mean I'm finally getting them back?" Sansa teased, arching a pale eyebrow while tilting her head to the side, red tresses tumbling precariously over her alabaster shoulders.

"Hah! Sweet Girl!" Margaery answered sarcastically, shaking her head wryly, as if Sansa were naïve for asking such a thing.

"Mmmmmmm." Sansa replied, mock-disapproval ripe in her voice as she reached for an apple.

"Well, seeing you in just a sheet inspires exactly the same feelings in me as it did before." Margaery offered, reaching for a handful of grapes.

"Oh really?" Sansa laughed, unable to smile and bite into the apple at the same time. _‘Just look at her!’_ Margaery thought to herself in slight disbelief, going off track slightly. _‘She looks like she’s a model advertising toothpaste or something.’_ Margaery thought as she took in Sansa’s beaming white smile, contrasted sharply by the crimson apple she held poised near her mouth. Following the pale skin of her jaw down to her neck then her naked shoulders, Margaery had to amend, _‘Sexy toothpaste.’_

"Well, yes.” Margaery jumped in quickly to fill the pause, trying not to give away that she had, yet again, been distracted by Sansa’s visage. “We may have had a platonic relationship but a hot girl in naught but a sheet is still a hot girl in naught but a sheet." Margaery stated with a cheeky smile, popping a grape in her mouth.

Sansa tried for another disapproving look but could not pull it off, biting into the apple instead. "Well, there may be one difference." Margaery started teasingly, wiping the dark juice from her fingers in the sheet covering Sansa’s breasts. "I may also feel a bit smug where I didn't before because now I can see what's under the sheet." She finished quickly, fingers clenching securely in the sheet before attempting to wrench it from Sansa's body.

 _'That's the one thing about going out with your best friend.'_ Margaery lamented to herself as Sansa's fingers, which had a gripped the sheet a nanosecond before her own, pulled back with greater strength, managing to keep the sheet in place. _'They can know you **too** well!'_

“Behave!” Sansa shouted before giggling, trying to tickle Margaery into freeing her grip.

Margaery huffed and relinquished her hold, sitting back and pouting. “Where’s the fun in that?” She asked.

They both ate in companionable silence for a few moments, idly playing silent footsie. Eventually, a foot from Sansa turned from playful caress into a distinct nudge, making Margaery look to her girlfriend’s face.

The way that Sansa was looking at her now, Margaery could easily name; lust. Despite the food spread across the tray, she was looking Margaery up and down as if _she_ were a decadent feast and Sansa, a starving man. “You’re overdressed.” Sansa stated matter-of-factly and, Margaery was happy to note, with no self-consciousness.

“As you wish, My Lady.” Margaery replied, bowing her head slightly in deference before pulling the shirt over her head and dropping it carelessly over the side of the bed. Margaery had grabbed the first clean clothes she’d come across when she woke up this morning to run into the kitchen and put the tray together; a bra had not been deemed essential for this purpose so she was now sitting on her bed, naked from the waist up. The brunette intentionally did not look at Sansa as she stretched dramatically, jutting her chest out, before casually grabbing the book Sansa had left on her bedside table and studying the back with a faux look of rapt interest on her face. She was proud that she managed to make it a solid twenty seven seconds with no sound or movement from Sansa before she caved, looking to Sansa’s face again to assess her reaction. The redhead still had the same piece of pastry poised at her slightly open mouth, teeth just barely grazing it, as she stared intently and owlishly and Margaery’s bare breasts.

Margaery watched Sansa watching her for as long as she could stand the pleasurable, flickering heat crawling up the back of her neck before leaning back over the bed to reclaim the shirt. “Nope!”

“What?” Sansa asked, seeming to blink out of her dazed stupor. “What are you doing?”

“I can barely breathe when you look at me like that, let alone bloody eat...” Margaery stated, turning the shirt right side out again, preparing to put it back on.

“Well,” Sansa interrupted, placing her hand down on the shirt to halt Margaery’s hands, “are you still hungry?” Sansa asked innocently though her eyes screamed mischief.

“Hmmmm.” Margaery pondered, leaning in so that their lips were a hairs breath away, her eyes roving over Sansa’s body wantonly, keenly noting the adorable creases in her skin from the sheets as she’d slept. “Not for food, no.”

Sansa smiled, looking down and biting her lip before meeting Margaery’s gaze squarely. “I too find myself with hunger pains from a different type of appetite.” Sansa smirked at her, the mischief now spread to her entire face as her fingers danced over Margaery’s forearm.

Margaery quickly threw the shirt away again, picked up the tray of abandoned foods, plates and cutlery and deposited it hastily to the floor with a loud clang before jumping back up onto the bed, knocking Sansa onto her back and lounging over her in a predatorial manner. “Well, I’ll certainly see what I can do about that, My Lady.” Margaery declared with intensity before pressing her mouth firmly to Sansa’s laughing lips.

*~*~*

Gendry let out a yawn that looked like a roar as he left the bathroom, distantly noting that Hot Pie’s bedroom door was open and the room empty as he walked past it, acknowledging that he would have likely left for work at the bakery hours ago by now. He tiredly but happily shuffled his feet back to his bedroom, his bed and who was currently occupying it, waiting for his return.

He pushed open his bedroom door and took in the sight of his now awake girlfriend, sitting on his bed. She was wearing her glow in the dark SpongeBob SquarePants vest and Spider-Man boxers that served as pyjamas and permanently left in his flat, her short, choppy, brown hair rumpled around her shoulders as she looked down at the sport section of the newspaper that was splayed across his bed sheets; he thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. It would have been a perfect sight except for the bizarre addition of...

"Are you eating a whole baguette for breakfast." Gendry asked curiously, eying the piece of bread that was nearly as long as Arya’s torso.

She blinked her large grey eyes up at him and looked at Gendry as if he were stupid. "Yeah..." She trailed off with a shake of her head, her face clearly saying, _What of it?_

"What…just…by itself?" He asked with a laugh, thinking it so Arya, so random, that he shouldn't be surprised.

"I got jam." She stated, indicating the jar on his bedside table, as though that made it perfectly normal, knife poking out of the top and magenta coloured goop running down the edge onto his table.

He gritted his teeth and went into the kitchen without a word to grab a wet cloth and a coaster. When he returned he made a show of wiping up the spill and putting the jar on the coaster but Arya just rolled her silver eyes at him, unrepentant, returning her focus to the newspaper and the fencing championships in Braavos.

Feeling like winding her up a bit in revenge, he walked over to her and ambled awkwardly over her to get to his side of the bed, purposefully jarring and rubbing up against her in equal measure. She tried to ignore him, managing for about three seconds before losing her patience, digging her knuckles into his intercostal muscles and making him jump, grunt and roll away from her in defeat. As he made his way past the baguette she still held in her hand, he managed to bite off a large chunk and growled low like a bear, making her chuckle. As soon as his large, bare torso landed on the sheets he jerked up again with a groan.

"Bloody hell, Arya! You got crumbs all over the bed again!" He managed to whine, mouth still full of bread, while wiping his hand down his ribs to flick the offending pieces of crust off of himself.

"Sorry." Arya choked out, mouth also full, sweeping the crumbs off of the bed, as though that pushed them into some sort of parallel dimension instead of onto the floor.

He rolled his eyes and said nothing, knowing that _that_ was genuinely her definition of cleaning up. Gendry had spent the majority of his childhood years, from nearly as far back as he could remember, in an orphanage. He was gifted with a small, single bed in a room with another twenty three identical to it and if you were unable to keep your area and things neat and orderly then it was deemed you clearly had too many things and you were relieved of the inconvenience. Gendry had learned that lesson quickly, now operating as an adult with near regimented tidiness and near compulsive cleanliness while his girlfriend was possibly the biggest slob he’d ever met in his life. As much as Arya liked to bemoan how strict her mother was on her, she clearly never faced the same threats in regards to keeping things neat and tidy, or if she did, they were never carried out.

Arya broke off half of the crusty baguette and gave it to him as a peace offering with a small smile in place. He took it with a grudging smile of his own, noting that it was absolutely drowning in jam.

"How's Forel doing?" He asked her, starting to bite into his half, tasting the sharp flavour on his tongue of the blackberry and plum preserve that he only ever bought because Arya liked it.

Arya proceeded to enthusiastically summarise in great detail her idols latest win over Nestoris in the latest round that was currently being fought at Purple Harbour.

"Do you want to hang out here with me today?" He asked when she finally took a breath after retelling her favourite Forel pre-match put downs, like he hadn’t heard them from her enough times before that he could recount them all back to her from memory alone.

Arya let out a disgruntled groan that was immediately followed by a painful and drawn out "Yes". The juxtaposition made him blink, confused.

"But..." He guessed.

"But my mother wants me to go shopping with her today. Apparently she needs a second opinion on her mother of the groom outfit for Robb and Cella’s wedding and until Sansa comes home from Uni for break, I'm the best she's got." Arya stated, sounding as though she'd rather be flayed.

Gendry smiled internally at how put out she was that someone actually wanted a female opinion from her, least of all her mother, so didn't have it in him to take the piss out of her when she looked so glum about it. Instead he kissed her on the cheek and he saw it spasm as if she were fighting a smile.

He stole the actual news part of the newspaper from the mess spread across his bed and began to read.

There was comfortable silence for a few minutes before Gendry spoke again.

"Will you come over tonight at least?" He bartered, not wanting this to be the only part of his Saturday that he would spend with his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Mother will have a go, saying I should be focusing on figuring out my career or considering my options which is basically her way of saying she wants me to trawl through Uni's and courses that take late entries. She just _can't_ seem to accept that academia is not 'my thing'!" Arya stated, throwing herself down on the bed and closing her eyes. Gendry had always enjoyed school but his home environment had never really allowed him the opportunity to excel at it in the way he always thought he could have if he hadn’t have had so many after school jobs and chores to steal his focus but Arya…Arya just genuinely did not give a shit about school. She was clever enough but her ADHD meant that she had the attention span of a teaspoon so Arya and her family had known for a while that she would _not_ be following Robb, Jon and Sansa to University but that didn't mean that the Stark matriarch had completely accepted that fact.

Gendry started ruffling her hair and playing with the fraying bottom of her vest where she was curled next to him while she damn near purred…not that he’d ever point that out to her, certain she would stop just to be stubborn. "Do you ever think..." He started before trailing off. Her eyes opened at his tone and stared him out as an invitation to continue. "Do you wish that we hadn't told them? Just...carried on living in our little bubble like you wanted us to?"

He feared her answer. It was him who had pushed for her to confess their relationship to her parents and siblings. They had been together for coming up two years and he had declared that he didn't want to be secret for a third. Arya argued that it was none of their business so it shouldn't matter but he had been convinced that she was ashamed of him; she could see that so she eventually conceded. He _had_ been wrong in thinking that she was ashamed of him but she hadn't been completely honest with him or herself either; now that he had met her family and been on the icy periphery of their gatherings, he knew that she hadn't told them about him because she had known deep down that he wouldn't be treated well there. The only other person who received an equally frosty reception by the family was Margaery Tyrell, Sansa’s Uni flatmate and best friend turned girlfriend. Gendry selfishly was grateful to have someone else out of the loop with him who was equally treated as a pariah by the Starks.

"Hmmm. T'is a tempting thought." She started with a teasing demeanour. "But I hated the lying. I didn't like lying about _you_. I'm used to lying about bad things like, _I don't know what happened to your Hydrangea bush, Mother_ or _Bloody hell Robb, looks like Rickon took your car for a joyride again_." Gendry couldn't help but laugh, equally for what she said and the fact that it was completely false as she was normally truthful to the point of contention. "I don't see why I should have to lie about something that's good so I'm glad I don’t have to anymore." She turned to look at him then. "It's worth it." _‘You’re worth it’_ he could almost hear her say as he looked into her expressive, grey eyes.

He smiled, knowing that his dimples were probably popping out and she was going to start taking the piss out of him at any second but he didn't care.

"Gods! You could eat iced cream out of those bowls in your face!" She leaned over, digging her index fingers into said dimples. He swatted her hands away, still smiling, feeling the heat creep up his neck. She cradled his cheeks in her hands with a smile and amended, "Oh, actually, better make that porridge. Iced cream could never keep it’s consistency in those warm dips." Her voice was gleeful as he felt the colour of his face continue to darken.

"That's it!" He announced before leaping at her. He attempted to pin her to the bed and he was neither surprised nor ashamed to admit that it took far longer than it should have when taking into account their size difference.

She finally stopped struggling, her arms pinned above her head while her lower body was raised off of the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist like a vine while he rested on all fours.

He stared down at her in victory but she just rolled her eyes at him before letting her arms relax. They stared at each other for a moment and he noted, as he always did, how expressive her eyes were, even if her face was stoic, angry or indifferent...not that he would have described her expression as any of those in that moment. "I think we're better off together than apart anyway, don't you think?" She asked rhetorically yet sincerely, her fingers tickling the back of his hands softly from where they were still pinned.

Gendry found that a simple 'Yes' would not do any justice to the answer he wished he could give her, so instead gave a stilted nod.

Her answering unfiltered, beaming smile was his favourite. "Good. We need to hold those dear to us close. _Winter is Coming_."

He smiled at her family words. "Then keep me warm, M’lady." He teased as he released her arms and lifted his torso to sit back on his heels.

Before he could blink her face transformed into the most alluring mask of annoyance. _'Maybe this is my favourite...'_ He thought distantly with a deep chuckle as she snarled and lifted her body to his with a powerful contraction of her thighs, curling her fingers in his hair none to gently as she pressed her lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think; I’ll reply to every comment whether it’s a question or not.
> 
> *WC68*


End file.
